1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to alarm systems, and especially to an alarm system for alarming when there is a power leakage from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, computers have metal enclosures, and are connected to a 220V power source during usage. If the computer is not well grounded, the computer enclosure may experience static electricity, that is, power leakage, thereby affecting users' safety. Under normal circumstances, the computer power supply is connected to a city power source socket with good grounding to conduct the static electricity to ground, thereby ensuring the safety of the computer. However, the computer may be in an unsafe power environment and connected to a power source with improper grounding. As a result, computers may experience power leakage, thereby damaging the computer's motherboard as well as putting the safety of users at risk.
Therefore there is a room for improvement in the art.